Love's Promise
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Daine and Numair return to Dunlath to visit some old friends. DN, but with some exploring involved? Read more inside. Summaries are for wimpzzz... Or write me one yourself. xD
1. It Begins

**The Author Note**

"And Disclaimer"

There are a couple of things that I feel must be made clear about this story. I love Daine/Numair. So this _is_ a D/N fic. Do not be misled. There are things that I think need to be worked out with them before they are really a couple. This is my view. If you like to think that they are going to live happily ever after and have lots of hot sex, this is not the story for you. Okay, there may be some hot sex, but it does have a plot. SO. Before you flame and go 'OMGZ like u saidz this wuz a d/n fic!', acknowledge that it will get there. Flame away, but if you flame that, I will have to mock you. But, the main point of this story is to explore Daine growing up, and learning from _experience_ that Numair is the one she wants. This may be hard to believe, but, that's how it's gonna be.

Next on the agenda. **This story contains mature content.** If you have an issue with that, leave now. It uses scary words like 'nipple' 'naked' and the big one: '_rubbed_'. Okay, don't mind me, I'm being cynical. (While this story is rated 'M', for those of you most squeamish, I'd like to say I'm great at writing fluff, and terrible at smut. So it will be brief, vague, but delicious, hopefully.) Oh, and this story is a romance. What's a romance? If you have a story, you take the romantic parts out, and you can't read it anymore? It's a romance. If you take the romantic parts out, and there's still a plot (though maybe not as good), it's fiction. Got it? Good.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. Just Kaidin. Because he's pretty.

**Plot Summary:** Daine and Numair venture back to Dunlath and stay and do things. // If you've read this far, you must be at least a little interested, so I won't give away any secrets.

**Rating:** M for mature. This would be an R on the movie scale, dearies.

**Reviews:** I will not beg. I'll tell you how the chapters are coming, what's going on, and thank you for them. Reviews are the cookies writers live on, so if you dig it, review. If not, stop reading. If you do, and you're just stalking, no marshmallows for you. Beyond that, it's all up to you.

**Beta:** This story is unbeta'd. If you'd like to volunteer, email me. This means that if you write competently, hey, you get to see the chapters days before other people! So email me. Oh… and we seem to be in need of a title. So give some suggestions.

Now. Sorry for the rambles. Onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"It Begins"

Numair rolled over sleepily, his eyes shot with streaks of red as he watched Daine slither into bed. They'd finally taken to sharing his quarters, what with everyone knowing and all. But he still found it amazing that after days of working on no sleep, he could still find such sweet simplicity in watching her crawl in with him. He squirmed a bit, feeling her cold hands on his back.

"You smell like a horse." His words were muttered softly against her neck, his lips kissing her a little as she snuggled into him. The badger claw around her neck scratched at his chest as she shrugged a little, the sound of the waves from the nearby ocean soothing her.

"S'what happens when you work out in the field with horses for a few days." Daine knew Numair was just complaining to be complaining – after months of dancing about each other, she was assured of his love for her. Blue-grey eyes watched him for a moment, pushing his hair back from his face. "Didn't sleep while I was gone?"

Numair ignored her accusation. She was always mothering him about his lack of sleep, and so whilst she was out… it was hard for him not to take advantage of it and stay up on his projects for hours on end. "I was saving the sleeping for after you got back."

Daine let her arms wrap around his chest, hugging him tight to her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His smell was always delicious – always had been. She'd know it anywhere. "I had something much more exciting than sleeping planned… but if you insist." She pushed away from him and rolled over, her back to his stomach as she wiggled a bit more, playful and teasing.

She was worn out from the trip. She'd taken some of the children out on an animal tracking getaway. It'd been a learning experience for all those around. She'd never been in charge of two-legger children, and she had to admit, they were a handful. Though she wouldn't dare tell a mother wolf that her pups were any less.

At her dismissal of him, Numair snorted. "I do not consider playing hard to get lady-like, in the least." He let his hands drape around her, tugging at her night shirt gently as he wrapped his legs around hers, curling up to her and enfolding her with his body.

Daine gave a small gasp as his hand cupped a breast, before she stuck her chin out stubbornly, her own hands folding over his. "If I was lady-like, you wouldn't still be trying to get me to marry you." She lost a bit of her playful resolve when a fingertip brushed a nipple, biting her lower lip and moving her hips a bit.

"True." Numair paused to kiss her ear, biting it softly. "Speaking of which… feel like getting married?" His words, which were spoken lowly, were accentuated by his hand creeping slowly down, teasing as he caused a small hip thrust, his hand finally stopping to rest mid-thigh. He curled his other around her, kissing at her neck more insistently.

His actions caused a growl. Daine bared her teeth in the dark, moving against his hand, but unable to convince him to move it. "You won't be satisfied until you've wed and bed me, will you?"

Numair chuckled a bit at that, his hand creeping a little closer towards the area she so badly wanted to have paid attention to. "Of course not. I love you. They're just my ways of showing that love."

Another frustrated sound echoed from Daine as she tried to pull away from him. This teasing, week after week, was getting to her. Though she had left Snowsdale, it was so ingrained on her morals, she didn't want to have sex before marriage. Numair had been taunting her with it, showing her exactly what was promised to be all hers if she'd accept his ring and take the vows. She kept telling herself it wasn't working, that he wasn't going to seduce her into marriage simply for his bedroom skills. Though she did love the man, horse-lords, did she love him, she wasn't ready to become a quaint little house wife, just yet.

She had to admit, though. When he touched her like _that,_ it was hard to resist.

And though she knew Numair would never expect that of her… Perhaps she expected it of herself? All she knew for sure was that there was a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs that urged her to say yes to anything and everything.

Oh, the poor traditionalist.

Numair's hand yet again neatly bypassed her lower regions as he swept up her stomach, sliding under her shirt, and finding her breast yet again. He gave a soft tug to her nipple, his long fingers expertly playing on every feeling. By then, Daine was grinding her teeth. She could feel him pressing up against her, could feel the urges in her own self to give in.

Thinking of her meditation, she exhaled slowly, snuggling into Numair, and trying to distract his playful hands. Unable to dissuade him too much, she sighed and leaned into him, deciding that giving in to whatever it was she could get was better than not giving in to anything.

Numair took her sigh as a sign that he had won this round, and let his hands play over her soft skin, watching her half-closed eyes as she moved to lie on her back. He pushed himself as close as he could to her, his fingertips tracing across her stomach and chest, caressing her neck and cheek, before he finally let his teasing stop, exhaling slowly.

He would ask her again in a few days. But he knew, that even if she didn't wear his ring… she still slept in his bed, and resided in his heart.

* * *

Daine stumbled from the bed, pulling her breeches on loosely over her hips, tucking half her night shirt in before she blearily opened the door. She'd slept well, better than she had in days, but she still felt drained from all her time spent with children. The man outside her door bowed, fidgeting nervously as he pushed a few parcels at her. He muttered something about just received, before he stumbled off, his straight blonde hair bouncing as he did. 

Daine stared at the packages in her hand, stifling a yawn with her hand as she stretched, shutting the door and locking it. She didn't feel like being disturbed. Numair stretched a little, rolling over up onto his shoulder, his lanky form covered by a few blankets as he blinked at the sunlight shining through the one open window. It wasn't dawn, but it wasn't that late in the day. Deciding he didn't really need to wake up quite yet, he flopped onto his back, muttering a question to Daine as his arm covered his eyes, "Anything important?"

Juggling the packages, Daine sat on the bed, pushing her curls back from her face as she glanced over them. "Interesting, I s'pose, but not important."

She set one down, and proceeded to open the first one. "It's from Maura." Numair peeked out from under his arm, scratching his chest lazily as he watched her. Inside the box was a wrapped package labeled 'Master Numair Salmalin'. Daine tossed the package at him, hearing it land with a gentle thump on his chest. Beneath it was a larger package, rectangular in shape.

"She wants us to visit, y'know," Daine commented absently as she opened the package. The regular updates from Maura had been good to hear. The ogres had ended up getting the land they'd been promised, and life was flourishing. No longer did they mine relentlessly for black opals. While they were still exporting some, King Jonathon was aware this time.

Finally getting the rather bad tape job opened, Daine unfolded the wrapping. She gasped as a small smile crossed her lips. She let her fingers trace the outline in the painting as she clutched the frame. Somehow, Maura had gotten someone willing to paint the pack. They were all in it, even grumpy Frostfur, sitting regally next to Brokefang. Fleetfoot and Russet, Short Snout, Frolic, Battle – the pups were very big, and hardly discernable from the general group. She let her finger trace over them once more, finding that even Flicker was perched on Runt's head. Finding the letter, she pulled it out, and reclined on the bed to read it.

Soon, tears were dripping down her face. Her lips trembled as she finished it, the sad news stuck in her mind. Animals didn't live long – that was something she thought she'd come to terms with as a child. She wiped her arm across her eyes as she cried silently, Numair having put his half-opened package down to wrap his arms around her, his lazy demeanor no longer apparent. He pulled the letter gently from her fingers, reading it with his brow furrowed.

"Oh magelet…" He kissed her forehead softly.

"Poor Flicker… and Longwind and Sharp Nose…" She wiped her eyes, trying to calm the feelings running through her. "And Berry… she was just a pup." Numair brushed his fingers at her hair as he sighed, kissing her again. "It's okay, Daine." He kissed her lips, wishing desperately that he could take away her pain, even if only for a little while. It was never fair to see an animal go.

Daine wiped her eyes once more, sniffled a bit, and sat up. She clutched the painting to her chest. "We should go back to visit." She lifted the painting a bit to view it once more, biting her lower lip as she turned to look at Numair, who's brow was raised in question.

"Well… I have no prior appointments, as long as the King has nothing new to speak of." He pushed hair from his face as he watched her, feeling that her impulsiveness was at least a little merited. She had grown a lot with the animals, and he knew that she missed Maura. She'd written to her fairly consistently.

Leaning in, Daine kissed Numair gently, getting up to get properly dressed, pulling on clothing as Numair returned to opening his package. When he finally had, she heard him swear a bit under his breath. Daine turned to see what he was fussing about, and felt her own mouth open a little. After a momentary shock, she gathered her wits. "Well. In that case, I s'pose we _really_ have to go, even if only to thank her."

Numair read the accompanying piece of paper out loud, "To Master Numair Salamin, who gave us the best pie apple tree in the valley." He couldn't repress the small smile that graced his sensitive lips as he held the flawless black opal up to the light, the glittering and gleaming sparkles dancing about the room.

That was one way to put it, he supposed.

* * *

Numair sagged onto Spot's back, a small sigh coming from his lips as he turned back to catch one last glance at Pirate's Swoop. It had been peaceful with Daine living there with him; life had been good. It worried him that they were leaving that peace willing. Knowing Daine… Well. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to glance at Daine who was sitting contently on Cloud, looking as if there was no place that she could be more comfortable. The horses trotted along, the only noise the waves of the fading ocean, and Zek chattering on. 

It's cold out. Why are we going to this cold place? His nose pressed up against Daine's neck as she giggled a bit.

"You're the one who insisted on coming," she replied absently, looking at the trees. It was late spring, but Zek, from much warmer climates, was convinced that it was freezing out, and there was nothing anyone could do to convince him otherwise. Finally done complaining, the marmoset crawled back into the pouch Daine had made for him. He curled up in it, his large eyes peering out to watch the passing scenery.

Numair stretched and eyed Daine for a moment. Deciding that Daine knew the way well enough, he shrugged, and took a nap, slouching down onto Spots. Mangle plodded on behind them, the horse having decided that seeing the wolf pack wouldn't be _so_ bad. As long as they weren't mean.

Daine took a deep breath and smiled. She was going back to her friends – and she couldn't wait.

* * *

When they were in range of the pack, Daine was fair itching with excitement. She woke before Numair, cooking breakfast. She felt strange, to lack the companions she always traveled with. Tkaa had promised to come in a week or so; he was busy helping the King with something or another. The basilisk had become a valuable source of information for the King and his scholars. While he was eager to see old friends, it was almost as hard to pull him away from intellectual discourse as it was to pull Numair away. 

Thinking of Numair, she turned to their tent. He was just stumbling out, muttering about coffee and grabbing the cup she'd set out for him. She'd broken down what little had to be done, waiting for Numair to finish sleeping before pestering him to do the rest.

Having finished her own coffee, she watched Numair. Feeling he was being watched, he finally glanced up, his brow raised while his dark eyes focused on her. "Yes?"

Daine smiled sheepishly and stood, stretching. "D'ya mind if I go ahead to meet the wolves? They're almost in my range…" Her voice was wistful, the cool mountain air reminding her of her body's willingness to take the wolf shape. It would be so easy…

Numair smiled and shook his head. "Whatever you like, darling." He returned to his coffee, savoring it before setting it down to break the tent down. With his back to her, already working on it, he commented to her, "I'll bring you some clothing." Of course he'd expected her to run off, and was actually surprised it took her so long to wait. He'd thought she would've snuck out of bed the night before if he hadn't been sleeping with her.

It took her only a second to slip into her second skin – or perhaps that's just what it felt like. The scents rushed on her hard and fast. She took them on, a howl rising from her throat as she tilted her head back. Numair paused in his work, admiring her for the wild woman she was, as wolf-Daine ran off, her paws smacking the ground and raising little puffs of dust.

Daine called out again as she ran – I'm back! The world seemed crisper in wolf vision, seemed more detailed. She filed all the memories away as wolves did, her feet taking her to the nearest wolf scent marker. The pack was going strong.

She ran on, following the pack's well-taken trails. The pups were big now, she could tell. And they were doing well; Frostfur had had more pups. The pack was large, she realized, as she howled again. Daine soon heard the return calls, Brokefang the loudest as he came rushing towards her. They were camped not far from the bat cave. Wolf nature overcame her for a second as she stopped to pay her respects, her tail wagging. Brokefang didn't care for the formality though, as he bowled her over, licking and nipping and dancing about her. Soon the others joined, Russet and Fleetfoot, Short Snout, Battle, the pups. They howled a greeting, circling around her with their tails wagging in excitement. You came back! They all exclaimed excitedly. A few wolves stood off to the side, Frostfur and her young pups. They eyed the newcomer with apprehension, even though she felt like pack.

The bravest of them came forward sniffing, the small female cocking her head to one side as she looked questioningly at the adults around her. They were too busy greeting Daine to answer her look, so the pup wagged her tail too, deciding that if the pack was this happy to see this new wolf, then she would be happy too. She howled a little puppy howl, that came out more as a whine.

Daine finally took notice of the small pup. Daine, this is Crunch, Russet introduced them. Crunch was fluffy with pup fur, though her coat was already showing patches of her adult hair. She was a deep brown all over, with black tips at her ears and nose and tail, though Daine could only see in black in white. Daine nudged her nose against the little wolf, before sitting and nodding a greeting to Frostfur. It wasn't the most respectful, but Daine couldn't forget some of the things this particular wolf had said.

The greetings aside, Brokefang howled, announcing a hunt in celebration. The puppies whined as they were left behind, Frostfur sulking as she ushered them back into the safety of the cave.

By the time Numair arrived, Cloud looking sullen as she told Daine about how he had _not _ let her stop for that tasty grass, the wolves had already gorged and returned to the den. Numair was unpacking their supplies, as he chattered absently at the wolves who knew him. The pups were unsure, and Frostfur didn't help much. Eventually, seeing that perhaps 'cheese' was a good thing, they came forward, soon begging with all their cuteness to be fed more. Russet and Fleetfoot gave wolf grins to one another before curling up to lay with Daine, who had fallen asleep soon after returning to her human shape. It was good to have the wolf-girl back with the pack, they had decided. It made them feel like a pack once again.

Numair continued to cook as the wolves pestered at him, deciding that it was not worth paying too much attention to them, because they would eat everything they'd brought with them, if he wasn't careful.

When Daine woke, she rubbed her hand through Russet's thick coat, watching the strands change between red and white. Russet's thoughts came to her slowly. Where is the little and big lizard? They were fun. Daine stretched as she glanced over the campsite. Zek had slept the entire time apparently in his pouch, the tip of his tail sticking out the top.

Kitten went with her family. She'll visit, I'm sure. A dull ache settled in Daine's stomach at the mention of Kitten. She missed the little dragonet, and she missed the Darkings, too. So many friends had moved on and grown up… She sighed as she rose from her makeshift bed of leaves and brush. Finally she plopped down next to Numair, a lazy smile on her face as she leaned against him. It had been good to be on the road with him. Familiar.

But it was even better to be with the pack. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until she was here with them. She looked up to Numair, who lifted the soup off the fire as he smiled back at her absently. He was concentrating on pouring the soup into bowls while distracting the puppies from tipping them over. He eventually managed, and handed a bowl to Daine, taking one for himself, and leaving a bit of broth for the pups to fight over.

Silly and his littermates soon returned with wood for their fire. Daine laughed and hugged each of them, quietly running a thorough check over them as she did. She found a few bones that had healed strangely in Leaper's paw, and asked her to fix them. After she finished that, she found Runt had a molar that was bothering him. She took her time with that, and found nothing further with the pups. After her tending, she went back to eating, watching as Runt and Silly lectured the younger pups on how to behave around horses. Cloud and the other two were out grazing contently.

Numair had finished his soup, and was soon reclining on his palms, his long gangly legs stretched out before him as he watched the wolves play. Daine set her bowl aside, waiting before clean up. She didn't mind, but the moment was just too sweet to ignore. Her hand found Numair's, her fingers wrapping around his and squeezing gently.

Habit got the better of her eventually, and she stood to clean the area. By the time she was done cleaning, Numair had almost finished his letter to the king. He brushed some hair back from his face, in the process smearing ink across his chin. Daine laughed at him, giggling a little as he tried frantically to figure out why she was laughing at him. When he finally did, he merely stuck his tongue out at her, wiping his chin off with the sleeve of his robe.

Chores finished for the evening, they settled into bed, the wolves stirring in the back of the cave. Numair sighed as he wrapped his arm around Daine, holding her close as he drifted off to sleep. Something about this trip was off, he knew. Something… was bound to go wrong. He sighed again, as if convicted of a terrible deed, and buried his face in Daine's hair.

What could go wrong?

* * *

A/N: Onward and forward to Dunlath we go! Yay! So, I've got chapter two written up, and some of chapter three. I'll probably try to write another chapter before I upload again. (Yes, I'm one of those crazy people who enjoys having buffer chapters laying around.) So. Review if you feel the love, suggest title names, and email me if you're interested in betaing. ;) Take care, and enjoy. 


	2. Dunlath Gets Some Love

**Love's Promise**

Chapter Two

"Dunlath Gets Some Love"

They rose late the next morning, taking their time as they basked in the fair weather. It was a good time to travel, Numair thought to himself. He thought it strange how his feelings on this trip switched. Perhaps it was because Daine wasn't completely his yet. He wasn't completely assured… that she wouldn't leave him. That she would in fact turn around and see an old man, and want a young one.

He knew it was bitter to think that way, but war tended to do that to a person. Stress, too. The shots of silver in his hair were only partially due to Daine. Immortals and Gods took up the rest of the silver. Fretting over his hair, he splashed in the creek a bit, messing up his reflection as he tied his hair back, returning to camp. It did no good to fret.

The wolf pack returned from their hunt, the youngest pups having gone on their first trip. He liked to watch them. They were still a little fluffy, and very soft. He muttered off their names to himself, trying to keep track of them – Sneaker, Ears, Crunch, and Oak. He was particularly fond of Oak – she was a sweetie, very loving. She ran up to greet him, yipping about something. He really wished he had more understanding of animals. He was good for a two-legger, according to Daine. But he still often felt left out of conversations.

Daine had finished the packing, and they were ready to go. Brokefang, Russet, Fleetfoot, and the four young pups accompanied them on their trip.

Daine finally got around to asking Brokefang a question that had been bothering her for a while. "Brokefang, how did you know to sit for that portrait?" She sat atop Cloud, the horse walking at a leisure pace down the trail.

The man told us. The puppies yipped that they liked the man. Daine frowned, chewing on her lip for a second.

"You understood him?" She spoke out loud for Numair's benefit.

Yes. Though he is silly. He thinks he is just good around animals. But he has that glow. Like you. Like People.

Daine translated to Numair, who exclaimed, "Someone else with wild magic?"

Daine watched the trail in silence as she thought it over. She knew it was entirely possible for there to be other wild magic out there. She had just become so accustomed to being _the_ wild magic girl, that it was hard to imagine another with abilities such as hers.

She was broken from her silence when Brokefang spoke to her. That is him. Brokefang was watching the man who all the puppies had suddenly ran at. He was dressed as a knight. He looked not much older than herself, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She frowned a little, but was glad to see that at least he was careful with the puppies. Silently, she swung down from Cloud's back, walking up to approach the man.

He was listening intently to Sneaker. "Oh really," he murmured under his breath, his blue eyes lifting to stare at her as he stood. He bowed without a word. After he'd completed his action though, he inclined his head to her. "You must be Lady Daine."

Daine automatically retorted, not caring for all the finery, "If you start calling me 'Lady', I'll let the wolves eat you." The puppies seemed fascinated by the idea of eating a two-legger, and eyed him with intense curiosity.

Losing his calm for only a second, he nodded. "All right. Then you will have to call me Kaidin, because I can't stand being lord knight'd all the way to Chaos and back." He smiled at her, which was a little unnerving. It was nothing compared to the way she'd felt when King Jonathan had smiled at her, but it was sure on the same scale. She swallowed hard.

Soon, his blue eyes were off her though, a deep bow given to Numair. "Master Salamin, it is an honor. We weren't expecting you." He straightened, and whistled at a stable boy. "Miren, would you please take care of their horses? And find Andi, he can bring their bags up to the guest quarters."

Numair bristled a bit. He wasn't used to being pushed around by some twenty-something knight. "We require only one room, sir knight." He felt no inclination to be on a first name basis with this man. Kaidin did a double look over them before clearing his throat and nodding curtly.

"Of course."

Daine nudged at Numair. "Be nice, he's just being polite." To Kaidin, she said: "Don't mind him. He hasn't had his coffee yet." She smiled a bit at him as he returned it, turning to lead them. The pups followed, at home, apparently, in the castle.

Zek popped his head up from one of Numair's deep pockets, glancing around to see if the wolves were gone. Seeing that they were at least rather far in front of him, he took the chance to climb up onto Daine, perching on her shoulders as he watched the area. It's still cold here, he commented to her in a grouchy voice. Daine scratched him gently with one finger as she followed Kaidin.

Not far into the palace, Daine was bombarded by familiar friends. Scrap, the once upon a time small kitten, came hurling into her. You did come back! She was purring so loudly, Daine's ears were filled with the sound long after she'd managed to get her to stop.

Blueness waddled in with a kitten following him, his lumbering gait and large bulk had changed little since Daine last saw him. She bent down to pet him, letting the small curious kitten sniff her fingers. Scrap found him, he explained to her. Daine knew that Blueness would never be content without a kitten to watch, but she kept that to herself. She let the little tabby lick her a couple times, before she continued on her way, Kaidin and the puppies having long ago reached the meeting area. Brokefang watched her silently.

Daine had barely sat down before Maura swept her up, hugging her. Zek made a swift retreat to Numair's shoulder, chattering all the way about 'the crazy lady'. "You came back, Daine! Oh I was so worried about you, and all those battles!" She was taller than she had been. Her hair was still rather flat and a plain brown, but she had it pulled back so that her large brown eyes could be seen. The freckles had faded a bit, but she was still Maura all right.

Daine smiled at her, sitting next to her on the sofa before the fireplace, both of them falling into chatter about the going-ons in her lands. "I was so glad the king let me keep the land; I really never thanked you for that." Daine felt like she was caught in a whirlwind – how was it possible to feel so many emotions in such a short span of time?

"And the ogres, oh you should see what they can do with that land! Everyone always thought it was worthless, but they've turned it all into great farm lands." Maura paused to take a breath, her cheeks flushed a little. "They're very happy, I think."

From the doorway came a lazy, monotone voice. "Of course they are, Maura." A thin older gentleman stood in the doorway. He had the decorations of a man of battle, but the way he leaned on his hip made Daine rather sure that he was not one of battle anymore. Numair sunk into the cushy chair he had found, Scrap and the kitten – Whiskers – batting at his pant leg.

Maura sat up straighter and smiled. "This is Lord Shoffer. He was the guardian appointed to me." She grinned at him, "And don't let him fool you – he's a lovely man once you offer him tea cakes."

Lord Shoffer simply scowled, though one could tell a blush was creeping up his cheeks. He ran a hand through his white hair, sighing. "I will arrange for a feast tonight, in honor of our guests." He sounds tired, thought Numair. He'd never though Maura would be that much of a problem to work with. She'd always seemed rather sensible beforehand.

"Kaidin, you did have the sense to have rooms set up for them, yes?" Kaidin turned sharply to look over him, before nodding curtly.

"Of course, father."

Daine blinked a bit, seeing the similarity in the build of their face and shoulders, after she'd looked for it. Maura simply smiled shyly at Kaidin, who nodded to them. "I will see you at dinner, ladies." He bowed stiffly to Numair, "And you, sir mage." When he'd turned and left, Maura fair exploded.

"Isn't he handsome? Oh, I know he's older and probably doesn't even look at me, but he is so charming…" Realizing after a moment whom exactly she was comparing ages with, she blushed a little, Daine's raised eyebrow making her cough a little. "I mean…"

Finally, Daine let out a breathless laugh. "Don't worry about it, Maura." She stretched, standing. "Do you think we could go to our rooms? Traveling is very tiring, I've found." She smiled as Maura bounced up, insisting – with all her young exuberance – that she would personally show them to their rooms.

Zek finally seemed to forgive Maura, after being bribed with some crackers from her pocket. Zek rode on her shoulder, quiet as he observed the area with an eye for the details – Zek did not want to be unaware of the escape routes. Maura, catching Daine's look as she pulled out the crackers, shrugged. "It's easier to feed the mice than it is to protect our stores from them." She smiled again, a bit of a dreamy look coming onto her face as she stopped at their quarters, "Kaidin helped us with that. He's been very useful to have around."

Numair coughed a little, and raised his eyebrows as he brushed by them to enter the rooms. His look clearly told Daine that he was not interested in hearing about Maura's love at this time. Daine hid a smile, and took Zek from Maura's shoulder, who bid them a good afternoon. "Someone will be up to get you for dinner." She smiled again before walking off, apparently to help set up the feast.

Daine flopped onto the bed. The room was rather lush, and very warm as Numair had added more wood to the fire that a maid had started. Daine stretched her arms and legs, twisting a bit as she did so. "Mmm."

Numair stretched out beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, that was interesting."

Daine laughed a little. "Just wait until you get to study Kaidin some. Then all your worries will be gone." She smiled fondly at him, leaning in to kiss his lips.

Zek made a rather disgusted sound at their kissing, and slunk into the other room to take a nap in peace, _away_ from noisy two-leggers.

The nights on their trip had been short and uneventful. They'd both felt the lack of any sort of passion had been doing them in. Daine sighed contently as Numair traced his fingers along her side. "Interested in getting married, magelet?" His warm breath tickled her neck as she squirmed, squeaking at him in reply.

"Convince me."

Perhaps she'd pushed it a bit too far, because before she knew it, Numair was tugging her panties off, the fire was going out, and both were covered in sweat. Daine was beyond caring. Morals or not, Snowsdale could take a hike. A very long hike, at that. She wanted Numair, and badly. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down, kissing his lips fiercely. "Daine…" His voice was hesitant, soft and gentle and so full of emotion, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please?" Her voice was hoarse and rough. She didn't know how to tell him that she would be his as long as he wanted her. She couldn't put into words how much she wanted to share life with him… and only him. "Please." She kissed his neck, fingers trailing down his sides, her fingernails scratching lightly. Numair groaned a little, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as she lifted her hips, moving against his stomach for a second.

"Sure?" A kiss to her ear.

"Yes."

"Positive?" A kiss to her jaw.

"Yes."

"I love you." A kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."

Hesitation was gone. Numair was not sure if she would regret it, but after years of waiting, what mattered what tomorrow would bring? And they loved each other… right? So he did it. And he let her dig her nails in and bite his neck from the discomfort. And he let her learn to enjoy it, to take her own pleasure. He took his time, kissing her and touching her and wanting to remember everything about her.

And when all was said and done, they curled up in the blankets, a tangle of sheets and sweat, the fire long gone out, and the room quiet. Daine exhaled slowly, her eyes still closed. Numair's arm was draped across her stomach, his legs twined with hers. His hand moved, fingering the pregnancy charm that hung next to the badger claw.

"I love you." He said it because he wanted to hear it back. Because he was still afraid that he'd made the wrong choice. That he'd taken what she really hadn't wanted to give… and that he'd done it for all the wrong reasons.

"I'd love you more if you let me rest." She cracked an eye at him, and smiled, raising a hand to touch his face for a moment before tugging the blankets up around her neck. Numair smiled back and snuggled up to her, content to sleep. He could think of regrets later. And maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to regret this.

He was feeling rather lucky.

* * *

A/N: So. I think the official update as of now is Friday's. I'll write about a chapter a week... I still have no idea how long this will be, buuut, hopefully I'll get some idea soon and let ya'll know. Thanks for all the support, and the especially lovely reviews that I did get. I'm glad you're all enjoying this -- I'm having fun writing it, and you should have fun reading it. Oh, and this chapter was terribly awkward for me to write. Blah. And this is short, I'm sorry. :/ The next chapter is short too... I guess they're gonna be about four pages on Word to a chapter or so, but I'm crazy and don't count. ;o I just end the chapter when it feels right. Bleh. Anyhow. Enjoy. ;)


	3. Badger Visits

**Love's Promise **

Chapter Three

"Badger Visits"

Dinner was uneventful. Everyone was polite and the servants ate with them. It was much rowdier than Daine remembered it from the first time she had eaten there. Throughout dinner, Numair touched her hand, gave her small, tentative smiles. Silly man, she thought to herself.

He'd been so afraid he'd hurt her, he'd tried to convince her back into bed. He said, 'I'll tell them you're sick, that you'll come down tomorrow'. She had laughed at him and told him that bedding didn't make one incompetent. Though, she was a little sore…

She picked at the fish, glad that it wasn't another sort of animal. Numair had taken the other meat that she had passed on, and the other tidbits had been served to Tait's dogs, who were prowling the table area, looking for scraps. Prettyfoot greeted her politely, telling her about their recent adventures.

The wolf pack had gone home, carrying tidbits and treats from the one cook who spoiled them. Daine was unsure how to take this all in – the castle that suddenly had animals living all over. But, admittedly, this wolf pack was much more intelligent than any other animals she'd lived around. She was glad to see the dishes whisked away as the desert cook, a young girl hired from the village, proudly brought in her display. While it was nothing like what had been served at Ozorne's table, it was delicious none-the-less.

The cake had been molded into a shape that looked a lot like Brokefang, with the frosting creating a lovely fur effect. Daine clapped and smiled, surprised that she had worked up something on such short notice. She made a note to herself to visit the girl later and see if she was the one who had given sponge-cake to the wolves.

* * *

After dessert they all moved back to the main area, the fireplace crackling cheerfully as the cool evening settled in. It had been cold for a summer day, Daine thought to herself as she settled on the couch.

Numair gave her a brilliant smile as he flopped into his now adopted chair. Scrap and Whiskers, the small kitten, hopped into his lap. Blueness told Whiskers that he would need to be washed soon, and laid down in front of the fireplace, Prettyfoot and his companions making room for him with a respect that was surprising. Daine surmised that a few scratched noses must've provoked that.

Whiskers jumped to her lap with a fluid grace, curling up and purring. Scrap told me that you brought her back from the mist. That you are very brave. He nudged her with a solemnity that was rare for a kitten, and proceeded to fall asleep.

The rest of the evening was spent chatting. The valley was flourishing for animals, humans, and immortals. Daine was told that they could visit the ogre farms soon, if she wished, and she and Numair agreed readily.

Throughout the conversation, Kaidin stayed to the side. He leaned against the fireplace, conversing with Prettyfoot. Daine tried to ignore their conversation, but it felt strange to hear an animal talking to someone other than her. She bit her lip, and finally spoke her mind. "Kaidin, tell me about your magic."

Kaidin looked up, his blue eyes seemingly startled by her request. Numair looked up in interest too, ever the scholar. Kaidin cleared his throat, and shrugged. "Before my father was relocated here, all it had ever been was a knack with dogs." He clasped his hands behind his back, moving his eyes from Daine's and instead focusing on the flames that played in the fireplace. "Then Maura told me about you and your wild magic. We weren't sure why I couldn't talk with all animals, only the more dog-like ones. Wolves, dogs, coyotes… But then a stable boy told me about horse-hearted people. So, I've just concluded that I must be dog-hearted." He smiled a little.

Maura blushed at his mention, no matter how small, of her. She smiled up at him, though he was still too busy staring at the flames.

Numair studied Kaidin for a moment. "Are either of your parents good with animals?"

Lord Shoffer snorted from the background. "The only good I get out of animals is when I manage not to get bitten."

Daine covered her smile a little, though Maura looked to her to share the grin.

"No, sir mage." Kaidin shifted his weight on his feet, still feeling insignificant in Numair's presence. Though he had never felt himself to be a prideful man, it was hard to step down for someone who he didn't know. Though the tales of this man were wonderous…

Numair frowned and pet Scrap slowly, who was purring lowly in his lap. He would have to think on that matter later, he decided. Wild magic was one of the many things he was known for, and he wasn't about to let something as uncommon as a dog-hearted boy slip away before he had the chance to study him a bit more. Numair's dark eyes flicked up, catching Daine's gaze on Kaidin. She too seemed to be studying him, with an interest that made him nervous.

Soon, they retired, each to their own rooms. Zek opted to sleep in Maura's room, for reasons that made Daine blush. She told the others that it was because Maura was nice and fed him treats. Once in their quarters, Daine felt the exhaustion setting in. She moved about slowly, finding her nightshirt and stirring the fire. She opened the windows, knowing from experience that the animals would knock the shutters open if she didn't leave them ajar. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it from the tie. Numair had flopped into bed the moment they'd entered, and he hadn't moved yet. She smiled at him, face-down across the bed. Quietly, she removed his shoes. He helped her, pushing them off before rolling over to prop up on an elbow.

"It's been an interesting day," he commented, more to himself than to anyone else in particular. Daine simply smiled softly in agreement, tugging at his pants. If he thought he was going to sleep in those scratchy clothes next to her, he had another thing coming.

Numair sighed and stood to strip down to his underwear. Daine stretched out on the bed, watching him with an appreciative eye. He was very lean and tall, his chest nearly hairless, save a small fluff at his sternum. Her gaze remained trained on him as he crawled into bed, cuddling up to her and kissing her hair softly.

Already falling asleep, she commented quietly into his chest. "Tomorrow, you will have to do more convincing."

Numair smiled in the dark, rubbing his legs against hers and nodding. "Of course, sweet." He well intended to.

* * *

Daine hadn't slept long when she was awakened by a clattering. Sitting up, holding the blanket up to her chin in the cool room, she looked around. It didn't take her long to figure out who was in the room when the musky smell of the badger greeted her. She automatically gripped the badger claw around her neck.

Numair, the log that he was, had only rolled over and snorted a little. Daine glanced at him before looking back to the badger, who was grumbling over how small the room was for him. He shook his fur out, eyeing the two of them for a moment, Numair still asleep, and Daine staring at him with a raised brow.

—_I lost track of the time again, I see._— Daine smiled at him. It'd been almost a year now since she'd heard from the badger, which had been uncanny in itself. He was usually like clockwork. —_I also see that you and the stork man are mates now._ — The polite way he phrased it made Daine think that he was implying more than he saw. She blushed a bit, and shrugged, speaking mind to mind with him for the time being.

Did you come here simply to talk of my relationship?

The badger seemed a little put off, and snapped at her, —_I am still your elder, kit! Don't you take that tone with me._ — Done with his anger for the moment, he lifted a paw to shrug. —_Your mother and father bid me to visit to keep up on you, not to mention your mother had a letter for you._ — A folded piece of parchment appeared on her bedspread in front of her. Daine dropped the blanket, picking it up. It smelt like her mother. Fresh rain in a blooming meadow. She sighed peacefully, and smiled fondly at the badger. I've missed you.

Badger shuffled awkwardly, not good at showing such emotions. —_You take care. I'll try to check in more often._ — He looked over Numair for a moment. —_He'll treat you right, kit. Don't forget that._ — With that parting advice, the silver light bloomed around him, and he was gone.

Daine fingered the letter from her mother, and crawled carefully from bed. Pulling a glow stone from her pouch, she sheltered it, and made her way quietly into the dressing room. Behind the door, she sat, curled up with letter and stone.

* * *

_Dearest Daine,_

_We've missed you so. The realm is very beautiful this time of year. It is a shame that you can't see it. We can't wait to see you on the fall equinox. Your father is glad that you have kept track of this bow, but I still think he would love to make you another one. Find an excuse to need one, or he'll think of one himself._

_I am glad to see you so happy with Numair. He seems to love you very much, and it makes me very proud of you. He is a lucky man, Daine, don't you forget it. Snowsdale missed out more than they will ever know._

_I know we haven't had time to sit and really talk about things, and I'm sorry. But things have been hectic here, too, with all the changes going on. Hopefully when we visit, we will be able to talk some, to get some things figured out that we never did._

_Oh, and dear, please remember to wear that pregnancy charm Alanna gave you. I'm not quite ready to be a grandma yet._

At that point in the letter, Daine blushed furiously, fingering the charm for a second. Did her mother know? Did everyone know? It sure felt like it. She bit a nail for a moment, and shrugged it off. Even if she did know, at least she wasn't mad. But why would ma be mad? She had, after all, never married her father. And she'd had Daine out of wedlock. Daine pushed aside the thoughts, and finished the letter.

_Broad Foot and Queenclaw send their regards. Your father too, love. We will see you soon, and take care of yourself, until we do._

_All our love,_

_Ma_

Daine brushed her arm across her eyes. She'd been waiting for the fall equinox for ages, it seemed. Each year, around this time, she got more and more anxious. While she could see them on the other equinoxes, the fall one was special. It was the stronger of them for the lesser gods, and it also marked a lot of good in Daine's life.

Tiptoeing across the floor, she pushed the letter into her pack and crawled back into bed, her feet cold from the room. She slipped them up against Numair, who rolled in his sleep, muttering about them. Smiling a tiny bit, Daine drifted back off to sleep, content with the smell of badger in the room, and her mother's words in her thoughts.

* * *

A/N: There ya go. It's Friday. Falling behind a bit on my writing due to life. And I may have just gotten hired, so this story may be put a bit on the back burner. But! I will continue. :) It just might be more sporadic. Anyhow. Enjoy. Blah, I hope her mother's letter was okay. It's hard to write her for me. If you feel the love, leave a review. 


	4. Iakoju

* * *

**Love's Promise**

Chapter Four 

"Iakoju"

Daine and Numair rose late the next morning, thankfully able to sleep for once. Daine had slept poorly, the soft bed confusing her body, which was once again used to the rough feeling of the ground. At least she still had Numair, she thought to herself, as she ran a hand though her hair, splashing water to try and tame it.

Breakfast was a silent affair. None were really morning people, except Maura, who seemed to be an anytime-person. Daine stifled a yawn as she stretched, petting Cloud's nose. The horse snorted at Daine. Enjoying yourself? She had that usual tone – that said if Daine didn't do something for her, she was going to get bitey. Daine pulled a carrot from her pocket that she'd gotten from the cook, and gave it to Cloud. As the now content horse munched away, Daine groomed her, finally saddling her up. They were riding out to the ogre's farmlands.

Kaidin had already mounted up on a beauty of a stallion. He was a sleek black with few, if any, strands of silver in his coat. He was in his prime, and pranced for Cloud. "His name is Black Lightning." Daine cupped her hands and blew in his nose gently.

How does he treat you? She asked silently.

Well. Though sometimes he is a little rough, but he always grooms me and gives me extra oats in apology.

Daine was finding that perhaps it would be nice to have someone who was like-minded as she was. She smiled up at Kaidin, patting the horse on the side of his neck before going back to Cloud. The look Cloud was giving Kaidin's horse did not reassure her in the least. She frowned as she walked Cloud out to the pasture, and hopped up onto the saddle. Numair soon came out on his horse as well, looking small on the _very_ large horse they'd found for him to ride. Daine hid a smile as he rode up beside her, muttering as he did so.

Has anyone told him he has a _terrible_ seat? The stallion asked indignantly.

Daine laughed. All the time.

Numair glared at her a little, before trotting forward to converse more with Maura. Smiling at his indignant glare, Daine turned her attention to Kaidin, who rode lazily beside her.

Don't bite, Daine reminded Cloud.

Somehow, she didn't think biting was at all what Cloud had in mind. Flushing a bit at the horse's thoughts, she cleared her throat and looked straight ahead, watching as the group made their way to the farmlands.

"Master Salmalin discovered your wild magic, yes?" Kaidin's question broke Daine's thoughts, and she glanced over to him, nodding in answer.

"Yes. Many… many years ago." She smiled fondly and patted Cloud, who was still mooning over Black Lightning. He wasn't helping either, all that tail raising and prancing and snorting.

Kaidin was silent for a moment before he replied, "Ah." Seemingly having run out of things to say, he returned to staring ahead of them, walking in an awkward quiet.

After a while, Maura dropped back, and Kaidin moved forward, nodding to her politely. After he was out of earshot, Daine commented quietly to Maura, "He's a little shy, isn't he?"

Maura absently scratched the neck of her horse, nodding. "Oh yes, at first. And I think Numair intimidates him. A lot." She turned to flash a smile at Daine, her eyes on Kaidin's back as he rode next to Numair. It was obvious they were discussing Kaidin's magical abilities as Numair was busily magicking words onto a parchment that hovered by him.

"Mm." Daine narrowed her eyes a bit, opening her senses to the animals around her. The wolf pack was hunting not too far off, the calls and grunts indicating that they'd found a weak doe. Closing her eyes for a moment, Daine let her thoughts run with the pack. It was a luxury not long afforded, as soon Maura was shaking her, telling her that they were there.

Daine sighed, and regretfully pulled her thoughts and senses in, sad to return to her human feelings so quickly. Maura was pointing things out, so Daine quickly tried to pay attention. "That's the village where most of them live." She pointed to the left, where a large group of ogre children had gathered. They were waving at Maura excitedly. She could see from the doorways the mothers, watching with a trained eye. The last time Daine had seen the aqua-skinned ogres, they had been struggling to survive.

She swallowed hard, pushing the feelings down. Everyone was doing better now, she told herself silently. She should be happy for them, she thought again. But change was hard, and she knew it.

They made their way to the middle of the village area. By then the children were crowding around Maura's horse. Daine soon knew why – Maura was slipping them spiced candy. She laughed and looked for Numair. He was still talking with Kaidin, who was fidgeting as he tried to get off his horse and keep talking to Numair. Daine surveyed them with a grin, and when they finally approached, Kaidin was still muttering answers to Numair's endless questions.

Giving Daine an exasperated look, he ran off to find Maura. Numair wrapped his arm around Daine's shoulders as the walked after the two slowly.

When they returned, they had with them a familiar face. Daine smiled as she nodded to the female ogre. She was older, and she had gained weight, but it was still Iakoju. She smiled at Daine, showing her peg-like teeth. "Lady Daine."

Daine blushed a little, and shrugged. "You really don't need to use the 'lady' part, Iakoju. You wouldn't have last time."

Iakoju nodded. "Last time you were busy changing into animals." Daine noted that her speech had a more familiar lilt to it.

Daine grinned at that, and glanced around. "So you made these cliffs into farms?"

Iakoju seemed to glow at the mention of such. She started talking excitedly, a bit of her brogue slipping in. "Yes. Dig rows. Bring rich soil. Plant seed in little cups. Water. Plants grow." She was moving her hands with her words, her aqua coloured skin glinting in the pale morning sunlight. It would be warmer today, Daine noted with pleasure. She rubbed her hands absently as the trekked up the cliffs, wishing in the deepest part of her soul that she could change into an animal to make the climb. The rope that lined the trail wasn't terribly reassuring, though the ogres stumped along as though there was nothing easier in the world.

Numair and Maura stayed at the bottom. They waved when Kaidin and Daine were about half way up. Without warning, Daine's foot hit a rock wrong, and she slipped a little. Kaidin quickly reached up, his arm around her waist as he feet tried to slip from under her. Gasping, she clung to him. Luckily, he was bracing himself against the wall. When she finally got her footing back, she looked up over her shoulder, slumping a bit. Kaidin smiled at her, one eyebrow arched over his playfully curious blue eyes. A blush hinted at his cheeks as he let his arm fall from her, letting her regain her balance.

Daine gave a muttered 'thanks', and continued up the pathway.

The rest of the day was uneventful, though Numair did manage to get his foot stepped on by one of the horses, and was limping a little for the rest of the outing.

When they finally returned to the castle, full from the delicious food with the ogres, they were all tired. Iakoju had made them promise to visit again before they left – since they still planned to leave before winter set in.

Daine stretched out on the plush couch near the fireplace. The others drifted about, chattering absently. It was a quiet evening. Maura had cornered Kaidin, and was busy going on about things that he was obviously not interested in. He was much too polite, sometimes, Daine thought to herself. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear Numair near her shuffling papers about. He was organizing his notes from earlier on Kaidin, and Daine knew that he would be deep in thought for a while.

She hadn't realized she'd drifted off until she was shaken from her dreams by Kaidin. He peered down at her, the flames from the fire going out as she stretched. The room was empty, and she frowned.

"Maura went to sleep finally. Numair was whisked off by our resident mage. He got back from his travels today, and immediately chased him down." Daine nodded in understanding. Numair was impossibly easy to distract with anything involving mages and old books. She finished her stretch, and plopped back into her seat, trying to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"He didn't want to wake you," he commented, as way of explanation.

Daine nodded again, still shaking the fuzz from her head. That made sense. Numair would be interested in his studies, not to mention that he always felt bad waking her. She finally stood, brushing her clothing off as she glanced around. It was after dark, but not by much. Suddenly the room felt very cluttered and oppressing. Biting her lip, she looked to Kaidin. "I think I'll take a walk to freshen up a bit. Would you like to come?"

It was hesitant. Daine had been wishing to reach out him. Few could understand what it was really like to try and converse with an animal. It pleased her that he did; that when she laughed at animal jokes, or things that seemed only funny to her before… he grinned too, though shyly.

He seemed flustered by her request. He glanced at the floor, before nodding. As they walked through the gardens, which were pleasant, but not splendid, Daine sighed, clasping her hands behind her back. Kaidin seemed tense as they did so.

Before long though, they were laughing over the wolf pack's antics. Apparently, he'd become at least a little close with them. He confided that Frostfur was a pain in the butt to everyone, and that she shouldn't take it personally.

They found a bench and reclined, the cool air causing Daine to wrap her arms around herself. She had forgotten how suddenly the summer heat disappeared in mountain towns. She watched the fountain with little interest; her attention was on Kaidin as he spoke in his deep, melodic voice about the wolf pack and the puppies.

Daine interrupted him with hardly thinking – "You aren't what I thought a knight would be." She had, in all honesty, met few and far between knights. And when she had, they were always the same – boisterous, arrogant, self-assured. She found it strange that Kaidin could be so reserved and quiet… thoughtful.

Kaidin surprised her again with a laugh. His tone was rich and throaty, and appealing. "From the way the wolves spoke of you, I figured you'd have at least four tails, and a few extra legs and arms, as well." He grinned at her, seeming more relaxed than he had since she'd met him. It was good, Daine thought to herself. It made her feel more comfortable, and she leaned back on the bench. The leaves of the nearby trees shook quietly. Finding that she had run out of things to say, she let the smile linger on her lips. The silence was not as awkward as she'd thought it would be. Finding that she was enjoying herself, she let the silence continue.

Finally the stone bench got the better of her, and she stood, stretching. "We should meditate." She smiled as she remembered how the animals referred to such a thing. And how much she'd hated it at first.

Kaidin raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth at an angle as he looked confused for a second. "Why? I haven't got nearly as much ability as you." He phrased his words carefully, Daine noted. She shrugged and flopped onto the grass.

"C'mon. It's good for you."

Kaidin snorted at her, and sat near her, his legs folding up. "Right. So I suppose I should eat my vegetables, too?"

Daine preened a bit at her nails, straightening her back, and putting on the haughtiest look she could muster. "Of course, silly."

Kaidin broke out into his laughter again, sending a small chill down Daine's back. She couldn't help it. There was something terribly feral about Kaidin that was so carefully restrained. He was like a tethered hawk. She frowned briefly at that comparison, before tuning back to his words.

"Well, if you're that curious, I like vegetables." He shifted a bit. "Now, how do I do this? Do I have to breathe funny?"

He sounds like a child, Daine thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Close your eyes. Don't think. Breathe normally." She closed her eyes, commenting softly. "When you've mastered that, we'll move on."

Daine fell immediately into her state of nothing. She could absently hear Kaidin fidget, sigh, and give in as he tried (with thoughts racing through his head, most likely) to not think of anything.

After a while, she gave up. Not only was Kaidin distracting in the first place, she also felt like she had a million questions floating about in her head that were impossibly hard to ignore. She sighed, opening her eyes. She watched Kaidin for a moment before he cracked an eye at her. "Are we done now?" Daine exhaled a soft laugh. "I think eating my veggies is easier than this."

Daine let out a full laugh at that, shaking her head. She stood, stretching her legs. "It's good for you, no matter how you complain."

Kaidin stood, bending to touch his toes. "Knights aren't made for this sitting thing. We're men of action."

In reply, Daine merely snorted. She started walking back to her rooms, wondering where Numair was, and what he was up to at that moment. As they walked, at a leisure pace, Daine thought back to her first impressions of Lord Shoffer and his son. She frowned as she thought it over. "What's wrong between you and your father?"

It was bold, and perhaps out of turn, but she couldn't help how her curiosity rankled at her even now. She had seen the way they'd acted earlier, with his father so sure that his son was incompetent with housing guests. At first, Daine had merely thought it was an innocent sort of encounter, but she'd realized later that Lord Shoffer had been serious in his accusation. So the question was: was there a problem, or was Lord Shoffer just being critical?

Daine knew it wasn't her place to question other's relationships, but she was a curious sort. And from what she'd seen, Lord Shoffer was a good man. A little stiff and sometimes a bit too stuck on tradition, but good none-the-less.

Kaidin stared at the ground as they walked, before he finally cleared his throat and shrugged. "He had an arranged marriage set up for me. Three years ago, when I was 21, I denied the claim and fled. The girl married another man." He swallowed. "Father has never really forgiven me for denying him that." It had been a promising marriage – except for him not knowing the bride and all. But those were minor details that were often left out of such things.

Daine kept her silence until they arrived at her door. Inside, all she could hear was screeching. She flung the door open, to see Zek, chattering frantically at the maid who had come to tidy up the room before it got too late. Daine watched with an eyebrow raised, Kaidin peering over her should, as Zek swung from the canopy of the bed to her shoulders.

That lady tried to get Scrap to eat me!

Daine grinned as the woman looked flustered and quickly escaped. Apparently, she was not one of Dunlath's many animal lovers. Kaidin simply shook his head, feeling that nothing about Daine's life would ever be able to surprise him again. Not after some of the things he'd heard about her, anyhow.

"Well. I suppose we should sleep, then," she told Zek softly as she rubbed a finger under his chin.

Good. Your mate isn't here to keep me up all night. Daine glared at the small marmoset as he climbed back into the room, curling up on the bed as he watched the others with wide eyes. Kaidin cleared his throat loudly, aiming for her attention.

"Goodnight, Lady Daine."

Daine turned to scold him about using 'lady' in reference to her, but closed her mouth as he was already off, the heels of his heavy boots clicking as he walked down the hallway. She frowned, pulling her lips into a small line as she looked back to the mess in the room.

"Well, this won't do." She sighed and started to clean up the area, knowing that Numair would stumble in soon, and fall over everything his lanky legs could get him tangled in.

* * *

A/N: Chapter four! And the plot thickens. Still looking for a plot bunny. :) Uhh, chapter five is written, six is started. Yep, I'm falling behind. And... hey, it's technically Saturday, I know. Oh well. I was busy today and sorta forgot. Just remembered. So here's the update! Oh! And not that it matters to you all, the plot has changed a bit. So. It will be more romanced filled. -Watches blank stares.- Rejoice! Take care all, and enjoy. 

Special thanks to Lady Genevieve. Much love, dear. It's always wonderful to get your reviews so promptly. Oh... and chapter five should turn out to be deliciously steamy. :)


	5. Flicker's Pride

**A/N: **Additional warnings of sex in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

**Love's Promise**

Chapter Five

"Flicker's Pride"

Daine woke briefly when Numair climbed into bed, the smell of books and dust assaulting her nose as she rolled over to curl up against him. "Mmm. Hi, love." His voice was tired, strained, in some ways, but also had that scholarly sound to it – that one that meant that he'd discovered something of intense interest, and after such a discovery, he'd managed to understand it. Numair took great pride in his work, and his knowledge.

Daine kissed his chest as he squirmed out of his clothes, curling up around her and holding her as he sighed softly.

"Goodnight, magelet," he murmured quietly against her hair before slipping into sleep.

* * *

The next morning came swifter than Numair had anticipated. He rolled over, muttering grumpily at Daine, who had just returned from a bath. Her hair was still damp, tied back by a sky-blue bandana that set off her steel blue eyes. Her chin was stubborn as she took her stance at Numair's side of the bed. "You _promised_ not to get sucked into mage work on this trip." She gave him a look that rivaled her mother, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Numair rolled onto his back, blinking up at her. "Gods, you're beautiful, Daine." The compliment was enough to send a blush up her cheeks, but not near enough to distract her from her quest.

"Numair."

He cringed. He _hated_ it when she took that tone with him. It made him feel ten again, getting yelled at for being caught in the kitchen. Or maybe it was when he was 16 and got caught in the closet with that maid… Either way, it wasn't a pleasant sound. "Dear, they have some really great texts on Dunlath's ancient history. No one's been able to translate them, but they're very similar to some other languages I know, and I'm just trying to help…" He stopped. She was still glaring.

"Fine." She turned as she picked up a few of the items she had missed. "But don't you think for one moment that you're going to spend _all_ your time with those books."

Numair gave the tiniest of smiles, cracking his eyes to make sure her back was turned. "Yes, love." It had become such a common argument for them, that it was more ritual than argument. Daine reminded him that he should pay attention to her once in a while, and he apologized with his tail between his legs. She pretended to be caught up on it, and played stubborn for a day or two. Then it all went back to normal.

It was one of the ways they peaceably dealt with the fact that Numair was very readily caught up into his studies. While Daine could also be sucked into something for hours on end, she wasn't nearly as bad as Numair.

He rolled over, content with his brief morning, and went back to sleep. It was still a little too early for him.

* * *

Daine sat in the kitchen, eating an early breakfast. She loved the others quite dearly, but at this moment, what she wanted more than anything was to just relax and have some thoughts to herself. It was hard to find that time anymore – it seemed she'd been caught up in a whirlwind of action from the moment she got here. Who knew vacation could be so exhausting, she thought to herself. Quietly, she picked at a sweet roll, watching through the window. It was a good day, she thought to herself. The sunlight filtered through the still green trees, dancing on the floor and making her arm rather warm.

Having finished most of her food, she carried the rest with her as she walked out of the kitchen. She took a deep breath. Dunlath felt so much cleaner to her this time than it had last time. She pushed her bandana back a bit, stretching.

Before she got far on her wanders, she was surprised by a squirrel. It was chattering madly, running from one of the lone dogs in the area. The loud (and very opinionated) creature scrambled up the tree near Daine as the dog barked. That treeclimber scratched me. True to the dog's words, there was a cut across the nose of the dog. Blood was welling from it slowly.

Well if you hadn't stuck your nose in my log, this wouldn't have happened! The squirrel was grey and small for her age. Daine scratched her nose. She reached out, touching the dog's nose as she quickly, and skillfully, healed the small scratch. Still muttering, the dog wandered off.

Daine looked up to the squirrel, squinting. Excuse me, but do you perhaps know of Flicker?

At the mention of Flicker's name, the squirrel's eyes widened. Of course! All the squirrels know of him. Wobbling from side to side excitedly, she continued on. You must be Daine! We'd heard you were in the forest.

The squirrel chattered more loudly, her tail flicking faster from side to side. Nibbler is coming, she replied simply.

Soon another squirrel joined them, this one with a similar build to the one who had greeted her. I am Nibbler, the squirrel told her.

Daine continued to watch the two. The first one spouted off before she had much time to think it over. Nibbler is Flicker's daughter! Oh. And I'm Rowdy.

Daine smiled a bit at the squirrel's name.

"You are Flicker's daughter?" It still pained her to think of Flicker. The little squirrel had been so full of life and power the last time she'd seen him. She brushed hair from her eyes and waited.

Yes. I have heard much of you. Nibbler wiggled down the tree and jumped gracefully to Daine's shoulder. She was a beautiful creature, Daine had to admit. Sleek and in her prime, a fluid bolt of grey. We shall talk and you will give me bread.

Daine grinned. This was definitely a child of Flicker's. She passed the bread to the squirrel, who talked on. Da was so excitable. He lived happily though, when he met ma. He talked of you all the time. He made me promise to tell my children of you, and that all grey squirrels must remember to learn from your courage.

The day passed quickly as Daine wandered, reminiscing with Nibbler. Rowdy popped in from time to time, the small squirrel collecting nuts in anticipation of the big cold. Daine had forgotten how early winter came in Dunlath. She began to wonder absently if they would be able to leave from their vacation before the big cold arrived. It wouldn't surprise her if they were here for it, and while she dreaded the cold nights, it was comforting to know that at least Numair would be there for her.

She was relaxing in a cozy meadow, her senses open to the animals who came to visit her, when Kaidin arrived. She'd known he was coming for a while; the animals had been chattering to her. The wolf pack had stopped by earlier to visit with her, the rambunctious pups bouncing about as they asked all sorts of questions.

Daine smiled at Kaidin as he stood awkwardly at the edge of the meadow. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" His voice was quiet, deep and soft.

Daine shook her head, the smile on her lips still there as she shifted under the animals that had come to sit with her. A doe and her fawn sat to one side, the fawn nipping at Daine's hair. A beaver was chattering from her other side, and a few pheasants tumbled about. Daine had never been fond of the birds – but they had come to see her, and she wasn't going to deny them.

Kaidin gave a faint smile in return, his shyness deciding to make an appearance. He took a rather ungraceful seat across from her, the pheasants, at Daine's insistence, going to visit him and pull at his pockets. He was dressed more as a woodsman today, much less formal, Daine noted.

"Numair has locked himself in our library with our mage, it seems." Kaidin traced a finger over the feathers of one of the pheasants, his blue eyes glancing up at her, angled a bit.

Daine shrugged it off, nodding. "He does that more often than you would believe."

Kaidin tried to shake the pheasants off him before he shrugged his shoulder back in the general direction of the castle. "More people are arriving later today. Important ones." He frowned at an impatient bird who'd decided to bite his finger. Pushing the birds off him more insistently, he sucked on his finger, watching Daine.

"Oh?" Daine's attention barely sparked. She knew that the types that visited Dunlath were not usually the ones that she was at all interested in.

"Lady Sasha, for one." When Daine didn't give the reaction he was apparently waiting for, he raised an eyebrow. "The Mage Tristan was not the only of his blood line, sadly. Lady Sasha is his younger sister."

Daine tried to register that for a moment, trying to reign in her impulsiveness. "But – isn't her family exiled or something?"

Kaidin laughed, like bitter silk. "If only politics were that easy. It is still insisted that the apple can fall far from the tree. What if the tree is on a hill, say? And the apple rolls down… into a river. And the river carries it off."

The little look that he gave her made Daine blush, and a few tingles chased up her back. That wasn't the reaction she expected. She huffed a bit, and whined plaintively. "Are you teasing me?"

Kaidin laughed and stood, brushing the animals off him as he did so. The beaver had left, and the deer and the fawn had also wandered off. Daine stood as he did, her chin stuck out at him stubbornly. "Knights shouldn't be as loose are you are, sir Shoffer." She turned primly, her nose in the air, as she walked back towards the castle.

Nibbler bounded from tree to tree. He likes you.

Daine stopped, her pretend air of being off-put gone as she glared at the squirrel. Luckily, Kaidin hadn't heard as he strolled up beside her, his arm across her shoulder as he waved his hand before them in a broad half circle. "There is so much out there beyond Dunlath. We both know that." When he smiled at her, Daine felt something in her a little deeper. She returned the smile almost against her will, the heat from his arm making her shoulder's burn a little.

"When you meet Lady Sasha, you will see what I mean. To her, there is nothing beyond little Dunlath… it is quite droll, really." The walk back to the castle was silent, and when they parted, Kaidin bowed artfully, that teasing smile on his lips as he did so.

Daine returned to her room to find Numair, still asleep. When she closed the door, he rolled over, smiling at her as he playfully raised his eyebrows. "Fancy meeting you here."

The smile on his face lit Daine up. She shook her hair from her bandanna and smirked at him. "Fancy, indeed." Watching him shyly, she wiggled out of her clothing, her body moving in graceful, fluid motions, like water pooling on a leaf.

When she was done, she crossed her arms over her chest, still not entirely comfortable, and stuck her tongue out at Numair. "Didn't you promise me some more convincing?"

Numair had watched her intently, his tongue wetting his lips as his dark eyes stared. Daine liked how they got darker when he wanted her, how his attention became so focused on her she felt that he saw and heard everything about her. "I suppose I did."

Surprising for a man of his height, he gracefully rolled from the bed, catching her under his arms as he kissed her, hard. "Lords, Daine – sometimes I forget how beautiful you are under all that clothing." Daine giggled a little as she stretched in his arms, the faint stubble on his chin tickling her neck as he kissed at her. Finally the bed was under her, Numair stripped hastily as he climbed up beside her.

"Your feet are freezing!" Daine barely had time to gasp before Numair was kissing her again, his feet thankfully moving so as not to touch her. His hand crept up her side, cupping her breast lightly. Balancing on his elbow, he relinquished the kiss with a sigh, his eyes watching her as he took deep breaths through his mouth.

"I love you, Daine."

Daine squirmed in pleasure against him, lifting her chest against his hand, then her hips against his. "I love you too, Numair." Numair finally took her squirming hints and pushed his hips harder against hers, teasing as he kissed at her forehead, cheek, nose – lips. He felt her sigh against him, that happy content sigh that told him that she wanted nothing more than to be near him at this moment. His eyes closed for a second, he let his hand play in her hair, before sitting up between her legs, pulling the blankets back.

Daine rest her palms on Numair's knees as he observed her creamy skin, the splash of freckles across her chest, a gentle curve of her breast and hips, the way her body fit together so lovely. Seeing her eyes half-closed like a cat, a content smile on her lips as she relaxed, he took advantage, and swiftly inserted a finger into her, her hips lifting to meet him as a small groan escaped her lips.

Numair loved seeing her like this. Wanting him, arching into him, moaning and breathing deep as he wiggled his finger a little. He took his time, slow and gentle, letting his fingers inside her tease and work her up before he bothered with clit. Finally, whispering teases of touch were given to it, her nails digging into his knees as she let out a whimper of pleasure.

When she finally reached climax, Numair stopped his gentle touching, moving to finally allow himself in her. He was slow, seductive. A calm moment compared to their other night. He liked how his hips felt against her, how tight she was after climaxing, how a faint sheen of sweat covered her and her eyebrows pressed together as she pulled him down closer to her, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

When all was said and done, they both lay breathing heavily, Daine curled up against Numair, his arms and legs about her in a protective manner. Silently, he kissed her hair. His voice was low and muttered as he asked, "Perhaps now you'd like to marry me?"

It was too late, though.

Daine was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello all. Updated late, as life is hectic. I just got hired. Be happy, for this means money. But be sad, for less writing time. Anyhow. Enjoy. I've barely started chapter 6, so... heh. xX; Be patient? 


	6. Lady Sasha

**Love's Promise**

Chapter Six

"Lady Sasha"

Lady Sasha and her company arrived late. While everyone was well in bed, except Numair of course, the noise their arrival made traveled well.

It wasn't until the next morning that Daine saw Lady Sasha. She was talking to Kaidin in the dining room. Even from where she was, she could tell a few things about this woman that already made her dislike her. She was a blonde, petite. Enough chest to supply a few women, Daine thought with a frown. While these weren't normally things she thought when she met someone, she had a bias against Lady Sasha, and every physical aspect of her was going to work against her just as much as anything else. When Kaidin's blue eyes greeted her with a plea of mercy, she found Lady Sasha's glance on her.

Daine startled a little. She had eyes like a hawk, only blue. A terribly dangerous blue, she thought to herself, as she sat at the table, grabbing a piece of bread and some fruit.

Kaidin formally introduced them, and after their polite chit-chat, Lady Sasha finally got to the point: "Where, dear, might Master Salmalin be?" She glanced around the table with a flash in her eyes, as if thinking he would magically appear if she so wished it.

Hearing chattering from the hallway, Daine avoided the question for a moment as (with a rather loud explosion) Zek came stumbling into the dining room. Kaidin watched mutely as Lady Sasha, and a few of her ladies who were dining with them, all jumped up and screeched. Zek gave a confused glance around before he ran to Daine.

The woman in the white cloth thing, she was very mad. Daine raised her eyebrows at Zek, who frowned.

I found keys. I used them. Found lots of food.

Daine barely covered her blush. "Oh my," she mumbled. She could still hear the cook screaming. Apparently, Zek had found the keys to a pantry of sorts. She wasn't surprised, but it was rather amusing, at least.

The ladies finally settled as they fanned themselves with their expensive fans. Daine had never seen the point in them. They were so frail and lacey, they barely stirred a breeze, let alone a wind. And they sparkled. It was distracting, to say the least. She glanced over the fans again with a brief look of disdain. Silly frilly things, she thought to herself as she picked at her fruit.

Kaidin was patiently explaining Zek to the women. Maura soon joined them, and Zek abandoned the slightly sullen Daine for Maura, who fed him grapes silently.

Numair finally arrived. When Lady Sasha saw him, she stood immediately, smoothing the front of her rather revealing dress. "Arram, it's been so long."

The sleep wiped from his face, Numair stared at Sasha. After a moment, he frowned.

"Oh, surely you remember me."

Numair's eyes widened as realization dawned. Daine rolled her eyes and muttered to the fruit, still not comfortable with the woman and the attention she was paying to Numair. "Sasha?" Numair reached out to hold the back of Daine's chair, his fingers brushing her shoulder as she looked up to him.

Sasha smiled – like a cat who had just eaten a bird, Daine noted – and curtsied gracefully. "It's been years, dear. How have you been?"

Numair brushed his hair back as he continued to stare at her. "But-but- you're all grown up now!" It seemed a disbelief to him that a young lady would so 'suddenly' turn into a beautiful woman.

"Well, the last time you saw me, we were younger than your Daine, here." The arched eyebrow was all the indication needed to raise the hair on the back of Daine's neck. Trouble maker, she thought to herself as she turned to pick at her food.

Numair barely noticed though, nodding thoughtfully. "I suppose it has been that long… why are you here, then?" He couldn't see any reason why a woman of her stature would waste her time here in Dunlath. Retire, sure. But live out your youth? Not likely.

"Oh, you know how it is. Traveling about, visiting my brother's tree…" Her brow arched as she pursed her full lips.

Numair frowned a bit, a blush creeping up his swarthy skin as she turned his attention back to Daine. "You two have met?" When Daine gave a sullen nod, Numair grinned. "I've known Sasha since she was a little kid following the boys about."

Lady Sasha smiled politely. It seemed she was not nearly as amused as Numair was by her past. She sat again, patting the empty chair beside her. Numair went to sit by her, their conversation droll and chit-chatty. Finally, Daine excused herself, unaware that Kaidin's blue eyes watched her intently as she left.

* * *

Daine curled up in her chair tighter, tracing her fingertip over the bone structure of the platypus. She still had a great respect for the creatures, born from her visit to the god's realm. She looked up at the door creaking open, seeing Kaidin and Scrap slink in. He smiled at her. She'd been alone for an hour, at least, and the time had cooled her temper a bit. 

Daine did not like Lady Sasha at all. She also didn't like those looks she gave Numair.

Scrap jumped up on the arm of the chair, peering at the book. Dogman (which Daine had found was Kaidin's name among the animals) has been looking for you.

Her eyes flickered up to Kaidin, who stood leaning against a bookcase. "I get the impression Lady Sasha does not appeal to your better sensibilities." His voice was just as soft as usual, his eyes on the floor.

Daine stiffened at the mention of her name. If she'd been a cat, her fur would've raised while she hissed. She managed a stiff, almost polite, 'no', and then returned her gaze to her book.

Kaidin moved closer, his fingers grazing hers for just a second, as he murmured to her, "She doesn't appeal to mine, either." He took his leave, Daine's finger's tingling and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Why did she feel like that around him? What was it about him that made her feel so pent up and caged? She had never felt like that with Numair, but at the same time, everything with Numair had been so gradual. Their friendship had long endured before anything else was thought of. She frowned and pet a purring Scrap absently, the thoughts keeping her occupied in her solitude for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days were exciting, to say the least. Lady Sasha ran Numair about, somehow always finding things for everyone else to be doing at the same time, or for a need of 'just Master Salmalin's presence'. Daine grit her teeth together and bared it. Numair reassured her that Lady Sasha was being polite, as all court women were raised to be. 

It stung, to hear such. Was she so different because she was not a lady of the court?

In one such sulking fit, Daine returned to the gardens. The evening meal had just passed and she had left in a hurry before Lady Sasha did something to infuriate her more. It was no use talking to Numair about it; he was either blind or ignorant, and she had never thought him stupid. Daine kicked at a pebble as she flopped onto a stone bench, peering at the empty bird bath not far from her. She was not surprised to hear Kaidin approaching. She'd learned to recognize his carefully placed footfalls. It was almost as if he walked while watching for cracks – thinking about where he would place his foot each time before he put it down.

Kaidin sat on the bench beside her, not bothering – for once in the time she'd known him – to ask if it was okay. He sat a polite distance away, his hand absently picking dead leaves from his pant legs as he bent over. "You shouldn't let her get to you so badly."

Daine bit a fingernail as her gaze rested on the birdbath still. Was it wrong to cry over such silly things? "You and I both know what it looks like when an animal steals another's mate." Her voice was soft and quiet. Perhaps she was overreacting, and Lady Sasha wasn't up to anything at all. But Daine knew in her gut that this lady was a bad thing for them.

In return to her comments, Kaidin only laughed lowly, startling Daine. "He still comes to your bed, yes? And he still kisses you, I assume? What is it to matter if he spends his day in the library with our mage, or playing court games with Lady Sasha?" He paused, turning to look at her. She didn't like the feeling in his eyes, it made her nervous. "This is just little Dunlath, Daine. There's not enough court here for Lady Sasha to feel safe. She's creating her own."

Daine thought it over, her eyes downcast. She didn't like looking at him for too long. Feelings got in the way and things just ended up being more complicated. She shrugged, still bitter over it.

Kaidin rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, as he continued, seemingly not caring if she listened or not. "Lady Sasha has always picked a man to woo from this castle. Last winter, it was me." When Daine gave him a sharp look, Kaidin rose, bowing to her gracefully. "She never stole my heart quite as badly as some other young lady I know."

His cheeks are red, Daine thought to herself as she watched him go, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

Daine thought long and hard over Kaidin's words. Even she, as dull as she was to men's affections, could tell who the young lady he talked of was. She rolled over, wishing Numair would come to bed. She traced her hand over his empty pillow, sitting upright when she heard his laughter. 

She held the blankets up to her chest, the cool air of the room seeping through her skin as she watched the door. When Numair finally stumbled in, the smell of ale greeting her nose, Daine swore she could hear a feminine voice behind him. Though she couldn't make out the words, she felt her cheeks burn anyhow. That lowlife whore! Getting Numair drunk… she didn't want to think what had happened between them. It would only keep her up.

Instead, before Numair had a chance to acknowledge she was awake, she rolled over and pretended to be asleep, listening as he got into bed, falling asleep loudly, and quickly. When she rose to glance at him, she saw he was still dressed, with one sock on, one sock off. He'd managed to get his pants off, but his shirt was another matter. Daine sighed and shook her head.

Lady Sasha was bad news.

Sleep was long in coming, and when she did, she awoke from nightmares of things she couldn't quite remember.

* * *

It had been another day of socializing, not long after Numair returned drunkenly to bed. The days seemed to go by in such a slow manner, that Daine was surprised that the fall equinox was almost on them. She was sitting in the study, alone, for the most part. There were a few mice who had come to see if she had anything interesting. The most daring of them wandered through her pockets as she turned the pages on a book she'd found, her eyes watching the words, but her brain not really comprehending. 

When the door opened, her back stiffened. She could hear the swish of lady-like skirts moving into the room, the delicate tap of slippers. She frowned as she glared up at the woman who had intruded upon her.

Lady Sasha smiled prettily at her. Daine hated that. How did women do that? It wasn't that she was unfeminine – but perhaps she was a late bloomer compared to this woman. With all her chest and grace and… ice. Daine's frown deepened as Lady Sasha took a neat seat on a chair, her skirts flowing out about her as she cleared her throat, folding her hands in her lap.

Though her posture and facial expression said she was going to play nicely, her words were anything but. "There's no point in mincing things about – you savage animal lovers prefer things blunt." A mouse took that opportunity to peer out from Daine's sleeve as Daine resisted the urge to growl… if she took her wolf shape, this woman would stand no chance. Lady Sasha crinkled her nose at the mouse and shrugged it off. "Your dear man isn't quite as loyal as you'd think, and I'm giving you a chance to back off before things get nasty."

Daine stared at her blankly, the frown replaced with a dull look that showed none of the rage that was building inside her. "Numair wants nothing to do with you." Her voice was soft, quiet.

Lady Sasha mistook it for weakness. She laughed and brushed her hands down her dress. "Why would he want a bastard _child_ when he could have a noble lady?" She lifted her hand, the many rings and bracelets shining in the faint evening light that came through the windows.

Daine didn't have a chance to reply. Her anger was so great, she knew if she did, she'd tear off the woman's head. But the doubt came tumbling into her – what if she was right? Numair had been spending a lot of time with her, and it wasn't like it was unheard of… She swallowed the doubts down. Lady Sasha laughed at her again, like a chime on the wind, as she exited, her hips swaying as she shut the door.

It took Daine a few moments to realize she was crying. And over such a silly thing, she chided herself. Numair would never leave her. He couldn't. She trusted him and loved him and she'd given him everything she had to offer. She wiped her arm across her eyes as the door creaked open again.

Kaidin's full lips pulled down at the corners as he leaned against the door. "Lady Sasha just passed by me… she looked like she'd just killed a small animal."

Daine gave a bitter laugh and wiped her sleeve more frantically, not wanting to be caught crying in front of Kaidin. She stared at her book, pieces of hair escaping their tie to cover her eyes. She bit her lip and shooed the mice, who gladly ran off at the sight of Kaidin. He is a friend of the mouse eaters, they chirped at Daine before scuttling off.

Kaidin sat on the couch across from Daine, his whole posture revealing how nervous he was. He ran a hand along his pants. He was dressed as he had been for dinner, in a proper attire for a relaxing knight. He licked his lips and stared at his lap, trying to keep himself from twitching too much.

"Daine… I…" He swallowed hard, struggling to continue on, "You shouldn't take Lady Sasha seriously. Master Salmalin wants nothing to do with her… you know that." It surprised Daine how softly he said the last part. How forlorn he looked. When he glanced up at her, those dark blue eyes watching her, she exhaled sharply.

How could he do that? Without even trying, or thinking about it, he sent tingles up along her spine. Made rather inappropriate and rude thoughts chase about her mind. She bit her lip, wiping her sleeve over her eyes once again.

"Lady Sasha has too much time on her hands, like most nobles."

She managed a small smile at that. Kaidin reached across the small space between them, his hand brushing hers for a second, sending a lightning fast tingle up her arm. She glanced at him sharply as he moved from her, a blush rising on his cheeks as he stood.

"You should smile more often, Daine. You're gorgeous when you do."

He left as quietly as he had come, leaving Daine to watch the door blankly, the thoughts in her head making her feel more traitorous by the second.

* * *

A/N: So here's my late update. I work the crappiest job in the history of the world (I get paid to get hung up on all day). I now work Friday's. I will try to update Thursday's, since I have them off. Chapter seven is moving along nicely, plot wise and such. :) The next chapter is titled 'Kiss Me' if you'd like to imagine. Have a good weekend, all! Isn't Lady Sasha deliciously evil? Heh. She'll get more fun as we go. 


	7. Kiss Me

**Love's Promise **

Chapter Seven

"Kiss Me"

Daine wasn't, in all honesty, sure how she'd ended up kissing Kaidin. She knew though, that he tasted a little spicier than Numair. That his tongue was broader and his mouth a bit smaller. That his hands were trembling around her waist and his wonderful blue eyes were closed.

She hadn't meant to kiss him.

Perhaps it'd just happened, she thought to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Earlier the tension had been unbearable. Numair had grown defensive when Daine brought up Lady Sasha. 'There's nothing to be worried about,' he grumbled grouchily as he ate his breakfast that she'd brought him. He immediately ran off to the library, and Daine hadn't seen him since.

Kaidin had found her. They'd spent the day wandering through the forests. It was a cool autumn day. Daine had realized they wouldn't be leaving before the winter snow filled the pass, but she felt that there was little reason to. She doubted herself. In the weeks that Lady Sasha had been visiting, Daine had grown more passive, more reclusive. Intimate moments between her and Numair were few and far between, and she'd seen the glint in Lady Sasha's deadly blue eyes as she flicked them between Daine and Numair.

The day with Kaidin had been wonderful. She had gathered a few late fruits, and Kaidin had hunted. He was a decent woodsman, she had thought to herself.

The tension had risen between them. Her stress over Numair and the soon to be cold weather had made her irate and short. Kaidin was patient. He waited while she vented, pretended not to notice her random crying fits, and managed to make her feel wanted.

It had been later when things got out of hand.

* * *

Daine had shivered in the cool night air, feeling it through the thin shirt she wore. When Kaidin shrugged off his vest and slipped it around her shoulders, she had felt like a girl again, a young girl with a boy who couldn't figure out her breastband and fumbled like a kid.

She didn't know who leaned in first, but the comforting feel of him on her side was enough to cause her to relax into him.

"Kiss me," she had said. And he did. Soft and gentle, exploring her mouth; his trembling hands hovering against her side nervously. It took Daine a few moments to realize that he was in fact kissing her, and a few more to realize that she'd told him to do it.

But now that he was, she didn't want him to stop. When he pulled back, releasing her from the kiss, his dark blue eyes were filled with a want that Daine had so rarely seen in her life. She didn't know why she felt so drawn to him. Perhaps because he too had disappointed his parent so often because of his gift? Or perhaps it had more to do with the fact that he was so vulnerable looking. With those big blue eyes and his calloused hands that were so gentle with her…

"We-we shouldn't." His voice was choked, his hands still trembling. Kaidin was scared out of his wits. What is Master Salmalin found out? He would be turned into a tree or-or a bush! Something terrible would happen and it all would've been for nothing.

But Daine did taste so good…

Daine leaned in to hug him, her cheek against his. "Why?" Her tone suggested more than one word should've been able to. She was scared of losing Numair, of being alone again. She had friends, but that something with Numair was so special. What happened to her if he left her for Lady Sasha? Would her friends still want her? She pushed the thoughts away, her steel-blue eyes on Kaidin's dark blue ones.

"It… it's not right."

* * *

When he left her at her room's, he bowed stiffly, not meeting her eyes. Then he was gone. Daine cried in the privacy of her room. She felt wretched. She was despicable, worthless, and shamed. Just like a bastard child should be, she thought caustically as she buried her face in her pillow.

She had kissed another man. She'd enjoyed it, too. She wanted to do it again, she wanted to feel more. She choked back the sobs. It wouldn't do to be crying when, and if, Numair came to bed. And there was little she could do tonight, she thought to herself pointedly. She would wait until tomorrow. Then she could talk to Kaidin, and in a few days, her parents would be visiting, too. Perhaps her mother would know what to do.

Daine never got around to talking to Kaidin or Numair. The next few days were foggy to her. She couldn't quite remember what had gone on. Of course, the fog had been destroyed a little when she'd caught Lady Sasha cornering Numair, her hands and body and lips pressed up against him as Numair sagged.

He didn't remember it the next day, the day of the equinox. Lady Sasha had given him plenty to drink, and the next morning, he'd been just as defensive of Lady Sasha's intent as he had been the days before. Daine bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to do. If she told Numair, and he believed her, perhaps Daine could convince him to leave. They would catch the tail end of the snows at this point, but it was a risk she was willing to take. What with Kaidin and Lady Sasha about, nothing was sacred.

Though the shy knight had been stiffly polite. He no longer appeared when she was alone, or cast glances at her at the dinner table. When she asked him how his day was, he mumbled something before walking quickly down another hallway, giving some excuse of needing to be somewhere with someone directing something or another.

* * *

The celebration of the equinox was a merry one, at least. Even Daine felt her spirits lifted at the drinks and food that surrounded the area. Half of the celebration was held outside, the wolves 'patrolling' the tables of food while bats swarmed overhead to keep the area mostly free of bugs.

Daine met all sorts of animals and people in the celebration. The party continued late on into the eve, though Daine soon returned to her rooms to await her parents.

Shimmering light surrounded her mother as she appeared in front of Daine. She was dressed as the Green Lady, her presence alone soothing Daine's nerves. "Oh dear," she mumbled before moving to hold her daughter who was already crying. The drinks had numbed some of her inhibition and she couldn't help it. She didn't know what she was doing, where she was going, and who she would be with in ten years. There had been times that she hadn't thought she'd be alive ten years from now, but with the war having died down… she was still unsure. And the thoughts frightened her. Somehow she felt that she was going to end up losing Numair and Kaidin. That Numair would fall for Lady Sasha and Kaidin would retain his cool exterior. What if she ended up all alone?

Her father appeared next, his antlers knocking on the bed frame as moved to sit beside his wife. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held daughter and wife close to him, stroking Daine's back gently. He hadn't been there when she needed him, and while he couldn't offer her advice, he could comfort her.

Her parent's visit seemed all too brief. Her mother had let her spill her thoughts and feelings, and her father had sat comfortably with them, his approval of her shining in his eyes. It felt good, to be approved of. To have someone confirm that she was doing something right with her life that mattered. Ever since the war had died down, she had felt motionless. Like she couldn't grow or change or learn.

* * *

It was late. Numair was asleep in the common area across a couch, Scrap curled up in his lap as she purred and cleaned herself in the fading firelight. Daine stirred up the fire, banking it with some extra wood, before wiping her hands off. Her walk led her to the gardens, as it often did when she was listless and tired. There was a peace and a wildly tame feeling about the gardens. She had always admired them, and they soothed her immensely.

Sitting on the soft grassy area alongside the bushes, Daine meditated for a while. She was more relaxed feeling in that moment than she had been all summer.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been meditating when she heard the crunch of leaves. The wolf pack had been singing to mother moon, and she had been with them. It was a beautiful feeling.

Kaidin was watching her when she opened her eyes.

"You were with them," he said with a frown.

Daine raised her eyebrows at him in surprise, opening her mouth for a second.

"I felt you… with them. You were there. But you're here." His dark eyes watched her, the moonlight coming from behind him and obscuring his figure.

Finally, she nodded, giving him a shy smile. "It is rewarding to run with the pack…"

Kaidin thought it over for a second before nodding as well. "True." Daine felt a warmth in her cheeks. Why did it feel so good to not have to explain to him what she meant? That he would just accept it and understand? "Everyone else is asleep," he said finally, his arms across his chest.

Daine looked at her hands, cupped in her lap. "Why aren't you?"

"I was looking for you."

"Oh," she exhaled the word softly, as she stood, feeling vulnerable and exposed sitting while he stood. She brushed her hands over her clothing, the pale pink of her dress shimmering in the light. Her mother had clucked over her, telling her it was much too loose, and that it wouldn't kill her to show off a tiny bit of her figure. Daine suddenly felt self-conscious of the dress. She looked to the ground, fingering a piece of the gauzy material. The lady-like sweater she wore over her shoulders didn't seem to keep the shivers out.

"I…" Daine hated when his voice did that. When he sounded so soft and unsure that she wanted to look at him… and she knew that if she did… She did it anyhow, against her better judgment, her steel blue eyes locking on his dark blue. She didn't like not being able to see his facial features.

If asked, Daine wouldn't be able to tell who moved forward first. All she knew was that his arms were around her waist, pulling her up to him, and his lips were on hers. He was just as spicy as she remembered, a hint of alcohol on his breath. Perhaps that was what had soothed his shyness, she thought in an absent way. Her fingers pulled at his dark hair, finding that it was as soft as those terrible thoughts had led her to believe. Not like Numair's coarse, thick hair.

The sudden thought of Numair caused her to push Kaidin away, her breath coming quickly as she licked her lips, trying not to look at him. "I-I thought this wasn't… right?" She tried to gather her thoughts, tried to think of all the reasons why she shouldn't give in to the young man.

It was harder than it should've been.

She bit her bottom lip and took another cautious step back. Kaidin didn't pursue her, though he was standing stiffly. "It's not." For once he seemed sure of what he was saying.

Daine wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from his face. The angle had changed enough so she could just see part of his mouth, the hard curve of his jaw, and one dark blue eye.

"We can't…" Daine paused, seeing Kaidin accept it, his gaze shifting to the ground. "Not out here."

He looked back up to her, a frown pulling the corner of his lips down before he stuck his hand out at it. Daine took it, trembling as she glanced at him.

* * *

A/N: Surprise chapter. Because I quit my shitty job. ;) The next chapter continues after this one, so... you've been warned. Hah. enjoy. Mmm, so happy I'm done with that job.  



End file.
